nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Curseworld
Curseworld (also referred to as Chapter 5: Curseworld) is the fifth and final Zombies map of the "Eternal Despair" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Curseworld is set at the overrun city of Virginia City, a historical western city within Nevada during the beginning stages of the Accursed Realm's formation. The map's size is large, surpassing Mayday, but is smaller than Dark Solace. A majority of the map takes place within the city, the main focus area being Main Street, which connects most of the areas of the map together. There is also Nictis' fortress floating in the sky above, which can be knocked down into a part of the city during the easter egg. The map features a special minecart system, which can transport players to three key areas of the map; the Overlook, Main Street, and Mineshaft Entrance. It can be activated once power is restored to the map by turning on the emergency generator system at the Mineshaft Entrance. Story As dark clouds form over the skies of Virginia City in Nevada, Nictis appears, having been teleported from Castle Solitude upon obtaining the Dark Scepter. As the scepter begins to glow blue, Nictis realizes that the scepter has brought him to a place sufficient enough to rejuvenate the Dark Scepter's energies. Learning that the city contains a large deposit of Element 115 beneath the city, Nictis begins to formulate a plan to utilize the Element 115 deposit to fuel the Dark Scepter with enough energy to tear open a rift to the Aether, where the Dark Scepter would be able to siphon off enough dark energy to allow Nictis to transform the universe into the Accursed Realm. Three days later, the four heroes utilize a Royal Air Force aircraft to return to the United States, where they see the destruction caused by Nictis. Using one of his devices, Higgins discovers that there has been a recent surge in unusual energy coming from an old mining town in Nevada. The four soon realize that Nictis has begun to process of restoring the Dark Scepter's energies. Knowing that they have little time to stop Nictis before the process can be completed, the four set a course for the city. Arriving a few hours later, the team discovers that the city is in ruin; a massive stone fortress floats overhead, where an X-shaped rift is formed in the skies above. As energy shoots out from the top of the fortress into the rift above, the skies continue to darken. Daniela realizes that Nictis is siphoning off energy from the Dark Scepter's homeworld in the Aether, which is stabilizing the creation of the Accursed Realm. As the four land the aircraft nearby, they enter the city, where they are contacted by Nictis. Nictis praises the heroes' persistence in trying to do what they believe is good, but Nictis denounces the four as the true villains, saying that they seek to stop him from forming a perfect new world, one free from the torment of the universe's wrath. Jacob tells Nictis that he is insane, saying that no one would ever follow him. Nictis laughs at this, saying that people are already following him to a better future before unleashing his undead army. The heroes soon fight off Nictis' undead army, battling throughout the city as the siphoning process continues above. Knowing they must sever the Dark Scepter's link to the Aether, the four devise a schematic for a remote grappling system in order to bring down Nictis' flying fortress. Scavenging throughout the town, the heroes are able to obtain the necessary items required to build the grappling system. Assembling it at City Hall, the four locate a suitable place to set up the grappling system, placing it beneath the fortress. The team then defends the grappling system as it charges up. After a couple of minutes, Higgins fires the grappling hook, where it hooks up to the fortress. The four are then able to pull the fortress into the ground, causing it to crash at a small park near the town square. Knowing that the final battle is upon them, the heroes prepare themselves for a brutal struggle. Entering the fortress, the heroes discover Nictis in the fortress' throne room, where the Dark Scepter was nearing completion in the siphoning process. Nictis reveals that bringing down the fortress didn't sever the link, but ultimately brought Nictis to the heroes. Seizing the Dark Scepter, Nictis tells the heroes that if he wants something done right, he has to do it himself, saying that he will not allow Samantha's death to be in vain before engaging the heroes in a final battle. The heroes desperately try to defeat Nictis, but their efforts prove to be futile due to his ever-growing power with the Dark Scepter. After knocking down the heroes with energy blasts from the Dark Scepter, Nictis tells the four that they are the true villains, explaining that with the Dark Scepter, he would be able to save the universe from itself and transform it into a realm under both his rule and protection. As the Dark Scepter finishes powering up, Nictis tells the heroes that it is time. With the Dark Scepter, Nictis blasts a powerful beam of energy into the skies above. As the heroes scream in horror, the rift in the sky opens even further, releasing the energy once contained in the Cursed Realm upon the whole universe. As the universe soon succumbs to this and transforms, Nictis laughs, welcoming the heroes to their new home: the Accursed Realm, telling them that they would spend the rest of eternity as its prisoners along with everyone else in the universe. Nictis then offers the heroes a chance to flee, telling them they have ten seconds to get out of his fortress, or else he would blast them with the Mask of Nictis and transform them into zombies. As the four flee the fortress and soon the city, Nictis heads to the fortresses' balcony, where he looks upon his new growing empire across the entire universe. Weapons Starting Loadout * 1911 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * RK5 - 500 points * Sheiva - 500 points * Pharo - 700 points * L-CAR9 - 750 points * KRM-262 - 750 points * DIY 11 Renovator - 1000 points * Kuda - 1250 points * VMP - 1250 points * KN-44 - 1500 points * HVK-30 - 1500 points * KVK 99m - 1600 points Mystery Box *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II *AXK-92 (added via update) *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Stop Nictis from using the Dark Scepter to transform all of reality into the Accursed Realm. Songs * In the Final by Game & Sound can be activated by interacting with three different teddy bears wearing toy replicas of the Mask of Nictis around the map. It is also heard during the final battle against Nictis. Gallery Curseworld View.png|A view of Virginia City during the early stages of the Accursed Realm's creation. Accursed Realm.png Trivia * This is one of the few maps in which the map's creator, RoachTheIntelCollector, has actually visited, having visited the city during his travels in his "Western Trip 2017" story. Category:Eternal Despair